


Another Curse?

by Em_is_here



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Reunions, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Just after the last dark curse to bring them all together





	Another Curse?

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who found a mostly finished fic in her notes at half two in the morning. This gal!!

Emma Swan had barely stepped through the portal from what was already "Henry's Reality" in her head back to Storybrooke when there was a rumble like thunder but with a magical twist - another curse?

A few moments later, after turning around and clutching at Killian's arm at the purple cloud rapidly approaching, the curse washed over them both.

She clung tighter.

But there was no need, then the cloud passed, Killian was still there, and they were both still in Storybrooke.

"What was that about?" 

"Town Hall?" Killian suggested

They set off towards Main Street, collecting a variety of confused citizens along the way. Finally, coming across her parents.

And Henry? And Regina and wish Hook and many other people she's never met before.

"Mom?" Henry races towards her, dropping the hand of the woman he was holding moments ago. This is when she realises that this Henry looks much older than the one she just left. A good decade if not more. 

"What's going on?" She asks through the bone crushing hug her son gives her.

"It worked! The whole thing worked!"

"Lad, slow down. What worked?"

It was Regina who finally explained, "I cast a curse to bring together, rather than separate. It should have brought all the realms together too" here she pauses, sending her magic outward to see if that particular portion of the spell had worked as well, "which also worked. You're welcome"

"So all the realms have been brought to Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Isn't it brilliant?" A child pipes up from behind Henry, having taken his hand.

"And who are-"

"Mom, meet your granddaughter, Lucy. Lucy, this is my other mom -"

"Dad, i know who Emma Swan is" the girl, her granddaughter (She can already hear Killian snickering behind her, like he isn't also a little this girl's grandfather) steps around Henry to give her a crushing hug around the middle, Emma's arm automatically go around her as well. 

"Nice to meet you Lucy. Do you also know Killian?"

"Yes. You looking like Alice's Hook is going to be so confusing, but hi."

Henry speaks up at this point as well, "and this is my wife, Ella. Rudely known in these parts as Cinderella, also goes by Jacinda."

A chorus of "nice to meet yous" commence. Seeing Hook come face to face with himself once more was quite hilarious. They had to come up with a way of telling them apart. 

Then Alice and Robin appeared.

"Papa?" Her father turned and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"As you can see, we did end up finding each other again.... Thanks to the sacrifice of Weaver- sorry Rumplestilskin. He took out his own heart and put it into my chest"

Emma finally realises that her parents are less surprised about this than they should be. 

"Do you two know about this?"

"We had forgotten about it until now, but yes. Do you remember that graduation trip you and Regina took Henry on? Alice and Robin showed up during that, and got Zelena to help them save this lot." Snow gestured to the newcomers. "Charming and I found out and came along for the ride, but left as soon as they got everything straightened out." She now turned to her grandson. "It's good to see you, Henry. I assumr you'll all need a place to stay?" 

"Yes please, Grandma. Got anywhere in mind?"

"The sorcerer's mansion? Just until we get everyone sorted, or you can stay with family, if you'd prefer?"

"I would indeed prefer. God, it's good to be back." 

"Just one more adventure, hey kid?" 

"If you call the rest of our lives an adventure. Then yes. Yes it will be."


End file.
